Dance Of The Paper Moon
by Aozoran
Summary: Sequel to The River As Deep As The Sky. What are Izark's origins? What is held in the depths of his past? Just read and find out. Sorry terrible at Summaries
1. A Waltz of Shadows

**Disclaimer, I don't own these characters, (as much as I like too) except for Jin.**

**Dance Of The Paper Moon**

By Ishi'vanah Zuma Halcyon

Sequel to "The River As Deep As The Sky"

**Chapter One: A Waltz of Shadows**

Darkness shrouded everything like a smothering blanket, the eerie pitch-black shadows swallowing up any light that attempted to penetrate into the cocoon of raven silk threads. Something vile haunted the valley, something far more sinister then anything previously seen. An embodiment of a force long since forgotten by those, who lived just within its grasp in the towns and villages of this quiet little part of the world. The coming of such hatred reaching out over the ridges and mountain trails, pooling within its sanctuary and eating away at the edges of the light rising high above it.

An unsatisfied hunger burning and bubbling away within its chest, its heart pitch and charcoal, leaving it hollow within. Menacing amber eyes pierced the darkness with a cold, almost lifeless stare. _Such power…_ The sound of claws scraping over earth as it slowly pulled itself free from its long imprisonment. Saliva pooling from massive jaws, a beast from stories to frighten little children was alive once more… _I want it! _

_Give it to me…_ Paws dug deep into the sodden ground, the beast began heading upwards out of the depths of the ravine, wings of ebony thrashing between sharp stones. Powerful wing beats slowly beginning to lift it higher, claws cutting deep into solid rock to propel it upwards. _It belongs to me!_

And soon it was free of its slumbering prison… and out on a hunt… _I hungry for this power…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rose lay trampled into the mud, the rain having swept in only moments before, his dark eyes gazing around underneath the tree just up slightly away from the festival. Izark carefully reached down with slender fingers to pick up the crushed bloom in his hand. Fingering the fragile petals softly, his heart racing as he looked around him searching for his love.

"Noriko?" He questioned gently, maybe she was just playing hide and seek…

No answer.

Only the downpour of freezing rain as it fell down over him, soaking his clothes within moments and leaving him shivering ever so slightly, the warm clear summer day suddenly turned into a cold wet evening.

"Noriko?" Izark called, the ground squelching slightly beneath his feet as his eyes gazed around him, frantic and his heart felt like it was being clenched in a vice. The single bloom being clutched to his chest tightly, refusing to let it go. "Noriko! Answer me!"

Long hair clung to his skin as he spun around, looking across the rapidly emptying Festival grounds, the freezing rain driving everyone to seek shelter out of the cold shower.

_NORIKO!_

The darkness crept in a little closer around inside of him, fear… an irrational fear rising up from within him, the beast struggling to get out, seeking out the only one that loved him. Begging silently for her to answer. He had to find her! She was just a little girl!

_Izark…_ The voice was faint a distant sound that sounded so far away… he had only left her side for a moment… he shouldn't have left her at all! He was her protector! _IZARK!_ The terrified cry reached into his very soul and twisted his heart viciously.

_NORIKO!_ A soft low growl escaped him, his dark eyes shining with a menacing light. No one took her away from him. No one! The trail of darkness wrapped around this clearing under the big tree, and his eyes turned towards the dark end of the forest that swept up half of the side of the big valley, his feet taking him fast deep into the undergrowth.

He wouldn't let her go. She belonged with him! Safe and loved, whatever had done this had just unleashed something that took no mercy upon that which stole the only thing that mattered to him.

_I will find you… Just hold on Noriko_.

He would always come for her. He had yet to understand more about the look in her eyes when she had watched him at the night by the waterfall…or at the river.

To understand the feelings as they had begun to grow… beginning to become something so strong within his heart.

I love you too… 

---------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------

A hand guided Noriko gently through the crowds gathered for a wonderful Summer Solstice Festival in this out of the way agricultural village. The place was a sea of living colour, decorating every possible spot with anything imaginable. It really was something quite spectacular to any traveller passing through the area. The girl was wearing a big smile, her almond eyes wide and gazing around them in delight, though her attention turned back towards Izark who was guiding her and the horse through the crowds trying to get through the buzz of activity.

"Izark…" She said softly, a rather adorable hopeful look on her face as she tipped her head upwards to gaze at him. "Please may we stay for the day?"

His dark eyes glanced back towards her, he had been intent to get what they needed and continue on their journey not wanting to get caught up in something… wanting to escape anyone that was trying to follow after them. But the instant he looked into those eyes his heart almost stopped, seeing the hopeful expression on the girl's beautiful face had him nodding at her request. "Of course."

"YAY!" Her arms wrapped around the man's chest, surprising him at the enthusiasm it seemed to bring out in her, "Thankyou!" She was unable to contain her happiness, as the feelings of the crowd seemed to influence her with the good nature and welcoming atmosphere of the place.

A small smile crossed his lips as he watched her, a flutter of warmth drifting through his heart to see the girl looking so happy at that moment. His arm wrapping gently around her shoulders, holding her close, his long black hair falling down over one shoulder as he leaned down to just press a butterfly kiss against her cheek.

The sound of music gently rose above the loud calls of the crowd, drawing the pair of travellers in like a magnet, her eyes closing as she listened to the unfamiliar melody that inspired a deep feeling within her heart. Standing on the edge of where people were dancing on a wooden floor of a pavilion, looking at the dancers and turning her head upwards to gaze at Izark… finding the man gone… she almost panicked, her almond eyes glancing around the crowd in search for the man.

When a soft whisper of his presence brushed across her thoughts, spinning around to find him on the dance floor, his hand offered out towards her. "Will my Lady dance with me?" There was a sparkle of life in his eyes that couldn't ever be denied. Something that spoke of his love and his smile was softly as he bowed stretching his hand out further towards her.

_Izark!_ Her cheeks flushed sharply as he accepted her hand, drawing her onto the polished wooden floor, and straight into his arms. "I don't know how to do this dance…"

"Then I'll teach you." His arm wrapped gently around her waist, her other hand held in his slender fingered one. Slowly beginning to move to the beat of the music, gently beginning to guide her through the simple steps.

However she was staring down at her feet, trying desperately not to step on Izark's she really did have two left feel when it came to dancing. Accidentally stepping onto his foot, though it didn't even seem to faze him even slightly. There was a sparkle in the man's eyes as he gently lifted her slightly, his large feet slipping underneath hers like someone would a child, though his arm wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her right up against him, "You have two left feet." He mused ever so softly, leaning into the contact with her. The man was chuckling ever so softly as he looked down at her.

Her grip on him tightened, her eyes gazing upwards at him, before the blush deepened across her cheeks and she really did enjoy the feeling of being there because it was something quite special to just have a moment to see him being so open when there was so many people around. But soon she was giggling with delight as he moved with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her feet on his as he moved in the swifter upbeat of the song.

Noriko nuzzled her face into his shoulder, just letting out a happy sigh as he just relaxed into the moment, really just wanting to have a moment like that because it was something very special for them and he just wanted to always have her close to him.

The music was warm and soothing that washed over them like a happy summer's dream. A chance to just be normal people, everything forgotten but the feelings they held for each other. Everything was perfect.

And suddenly, Izark carefully set her back onto her feet, before he carefully dropped to one knee holding up on hand showing he had nothing in it or up his sleeve before waving his hand over it and abruptly there was a beautiful crimson rose in it. Thornless and beautiful, "A rose for my Noriko." He whispered sweetly to her, his dark eyes reflecting his emotions.

"You never told me you know how to do magic!" She looked delighted by both the gift that she brought up to her nose and gently inhaled the warm scent of it.

"I've learned a few things along the way." Izark replied simply, a content look reflected in his eyes as he just watched for a few moments.

Before she leaned in and pressed a warm kiss against his lips, her fingers stroking softly through his raven locks gently.

"I love you."

Those words brought such light into his heart.

Both unaware of the shadows lurking almost the buildings… Waiting for a chance to pounce.

------------------------------------------- End Flashback -----------------------------------------------

There was a reflection within the darkness, a glimmer of something more then just branches and rocks, the complete and utter emptiness filling up every part of his body, his dark eyes searching out the one being that had managed to shatter his loneliness and draw him back out… that didn't think of him as a monster…

His heart was racing, the powerful beat echoing horribly in his ears, a torturous rhythm marking out each moment that she was away from him, that he couldn't see her smiling face…

The ghostly haunting moment as he broke through the trees, his eyes scanning the open ground before him… and there he saw her, fallen amongst the roots of a tree… Limp almost as if lifeless in the bitter light of the moon.

There was a hateful snarl echoing across the open ground between Izark and Noriko, a shadow breaking across the open ground towards him.

The Sky Demon hissed, those dark eyes like chips of pure obsidian. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

_Never…_ It tauntingly replied, blocking the view of the fallen girl.

"Insect. No one stands between me and what is mine." His voice was a cold frost, hard and furious. And his powerful wings pushed him forwards intent of getting back what was his and his alone.

_Noriko… please answer me? _The part that was still clearly Izark whispered into the darkness, begging softly to hear her voice reach out to him… yet all he gained was silence…_ Please… I love you…Don't leave me alone…_

Yet, perched high in the branches of the tree, a white almost fragile face framed by silver locks peered out into the darkness, "It seems my little game has just begun, Monster… Come meet your new destiny." Jin mused quietly, "And you little girl will be my new Pawn."

**Pleeeeeeaseeee review I really don't know if people like this story… But I hope you do and if I have enough interest in it I'll continue**


	2. Origins

**I'm very sorry for the delay in this next chapter as I've had quite a lot of work over the last month and hadn't found quite as much time for this story as I wanted. I promise to write a longer chapter next time and update quicker. **

**Ishi**

**Chapter Two: Origins**

"_Where there exist demons there, also exist angels._

_For all the darkness in the world, there is also light._

_A fine balance between all things within this Land"._

Brown eyes slowly blinked, a soft moan escaping her as life began to seep back into her body, muddy brown strands clung to her skin, eyes trying desperately to focus on the sounds around her. And the voice crying into her head… begging her for even the slightest of answers, the blur of shadows and reality as the two creatures battled in out on the ground that was rapidly turning into dust and fractured stone under the powerful energies being unleashed.

The sound piercing the heavy veil of haze that was still slipping through his

_Iz…ark…? _

It was as if someone had turned the light on within Izark's mind that was clambering to escape the hold of the darkness rising up within him to swallow him whole. A voice… her voice. ? His body froze as if trying to hold onto the moment when he heard that faint call of his name.

_NORIKO! _

A moment passed. A breath caught in the Sky Demon's throat, his eyes turned towards the body that was slowly beginning to stir at the base of the great tree.

_Where… are… you?_

"Well, Well, the little girl awakens." Jin's sharp callous laughter filled the air and his 'pet' was slowly beginning to move in between its Master and Izark, still keeping the Demon away from the girl sprawled limply amongst the roots. "As does the Demon." Waving a pale dismissive hand towards his pet and Izark as he dropped down from his tree branch to lean over her for a moment as if trying to look right into her mind with those burning eyes of his.

A finger lightly brushed over her cheek lightly, tracing over the warm skin, the girl under his touch trembling slightly. "Such a sweet little thing, don't you think, _Demon_?"

The single touch against the fair skin of the girl enraged Izark even further, the air shaking with the sheer force of the power the Sky Demon was summoning up. Leathering wings filled the sky, Izark sinking further and further into the darkness bearing down upon him, a howling wail filling the air as he tore into the monster's body, dark bluish blood spilling onto the mud and grass from the long slashes sliced into the beast's body.

"What a pathetic display." The ice-cold voice of the silver haired man filled the air with an almost violent chill. "What rubbish." As if dismissing the monster that had responded to his commands, completely abandoning the creature to its fate whatever that ended up being.

Jin's hand reached under Noriko's jaw, jerking the girl's head upwards staring into the soft brown eyes. His head ducking downwards, almost as if to kiss her…

"No…" She managed to breath, trying to struggle out of his grip, head turning away from his, not allowing him to dare touch her like that. Her eyes not even focusing on Jin's but looking towards Izark who was prowling slowly towards them. The transformation close to complete, the Sky Demon now had his eyes firmly on Noriko, everything within him screaming for him to reach her… but this man stood in his way.

And anything that stood in his way would die.

His hand gripped her arm dragging her upwards, his wicked grin showing something within his crimson eyes something unnatural in the crimson colour, something completely inhuman. Jerking her forwards, she was staring at him with misty brown eyes, almost lost within the moment.

"Just like the time with your mother. Right boy?"

Jin tossed her forwards, every muscle in her body not responding to her command, sending her sprawling face down towards the ground. Everything was a blinding blur as the world was spinning slowly around her.

_IZARK!_

Noriko's cry of fear called to him and he was swooping in to catch her in powerful arms, hugging her tightly to his body, never wanting to release her again. His heart lurched sharply in his chest, a part of it with relief, but a part with confusion.

Clawed fingers stroking softly through the brown locks caked in mud and small patches of blood, _Noriko. _Everything within him seeming to spiral around him a blinding blur,_ My Noriko…_

Noriko was here… back in his arms…

_I love you._ It almost choked him up, his arms tightening around her, never wishing every to release her against from his arms. It was almost too close for comfort… He could loose her if he ever let go.

The first brush of her lips against his almost burnt him, as if light that was so bright was completely overwhelming him, yet the transformation this time didn't recede… Her warmth was so close, every breath releasing a little more of the darkness into the night, his fingers touching her cheek lightly, as if she were fragile glass. The claws wicked sharp yet not even scratching the skin with the gentleness that existed within the dark beast.

"Such a _touching_ moment." Jin snickered looking at the pair, a flare of sickening amusement dancing in those blood hued eyes.

Abruptly there seemed to be the haunting acrid smell of smoke that slowly began to seep into the air, seeming to get into every sense the Sky Demon had, the burning metallic taste that lingered around him. Those crimson eyes were gazing straight into the Sky Demon's face, searing straight through him, deep into his mind, a recognition… some part of him knew this man…

There was a brush of heat across the armour skin, the biting lash of flames… something remembered form a long time before…

"Don't you remember?" Jin's voice was a purring whisper against his ears, even though the man was standing far away from him. The tone was mocking, bitting into his heart and body. "The one that helped to create you."

The leathery wings were fluttering violently in agitation at that, the echoes of voices penetrating into the darkness within his mind… The screams of a woman filling his ears…

_Izark…?_ The brush of that beautiful yet burning light from Noriko reaching outwards him, yet the hot scorching feeling was slowly rising through his entire body, slowly consuming him in a wave emotions from the darkness. The pit that would swallow him hole if they couldn't control it.

"The fire… and your pretty mother?"

"_MONSTER! Don't touch me!"_ The voice of the woman who he had once called Mother… who had shunned him and was utterly disgusted about having such a child… The vague features of her face flickering through his mind's eye, a vision of something he wished only to forget. _"Little demon. I never wanted you, but we needed the money…"_ A hand recoiling from where he had tried to reach out and touch her, hatred burning directed straight towards him.

There was a soft shudder that ran through the length of his body, gazing on the man's face and almost loosing part of himself.

"How much she despised you."

"Stop…" It was a soft growl, having lost part of its bite.

"Come now, Sky Demon. Don't tell me you have forgotten the time we first met."

---------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------

It had been the initial sounds of entrance into the household that had awoken the little boy, his dark eyes blinking open slowly as his arms wrapped tightly around his small frame. The heavy sound of riding boots thumped against the wooden floorboards outside the boy's bedroom.

Tipping his head upwards slightly, he could see the shadow move behind the wood slats of the door, the sound of footsteps paused outside his door. Eyes clenching shut, Izark shuddered as a large hand closed around the doorhandle, which slowly turned...

The boy's dark eyes flickered upwards, a soft cool breeze brushing over his cheek slightly from the large open window above him. A welcoming darkness outside promised protection from whoever it was on the other side of the wall. As soundlessly as possible the small child was scrambling up the edge of the sill, overbalancing and dropping into the snow below the ledge, the deep shadows hiding the small footprints, when Izark darted off into the snow. Leaving the soldier to find an empty room and still warm blankets…

The little boy was curled in the snow, his clothes damp and covered with a fine white layer. His dark eyes peered over the bank of snow, his body flattened to the ground, the wind picking up fine white powder hiding him from sight.

Suddenly a woman's screams filled the air, Izark's whole body abruptly tensing a the sound of his mother's cries as she struggled in the grip of a brutish man that was dragging her through the snow towards a man on horseback. Before she was tossed down before the hooded rider, her black hair sprawled out over her and the freezing snow that was discoloured by mud, deeply impressed by the horseshoes and booted feet.

"Where is the child, wench?" The man demanded, his gloved hands resting across the horn of the saddle, fingers tapping out an impatient tune against the wood and leather.

"Are your soldiers that incompetent?" The woman spat back, her dark eyes showing her hatred towards the man as she was being manhandled by the monstrous brutal that had pulled her head upwards by her long muck streaked hair.

"Watch your mouth." The cloaked rider snarled back, several of the men closing in around the downed woman, their grinning faces showing their glee at watching her suffer.

"And what will you do to me? The boy will not listen to you."

"Do you think you matter any longer?" The irritation that filled that haunting voice didn't bode well for the dark haired woman. "You mistake your worth in this situation."

"You're the one that started all this." She seethed.

A booted foot lashed out, landing hard in the woman's ribs knocking the air out of her lungs with the heavy blow. His eyes focusing on her face as she struggled in the grasp of the men as the silver haired man slipped down from the back of his horse. Standing before her, Jin inspected her with a quiet amusement at her pain, the crazed expression hidden deep within his blazing red eyes.

Jin's hand rose to strike her, but his hand landed hard against the little boy's cheek as suddenly Izark appeared between them, his arms raised to his sides suddenly standing between Jin and his mother. The stinging pain flared across the boy's skin, almost been knocked off his feet, but he defiantly remained between them, having taken the blow for his mother.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER!" The little boy shouted at the strange man, giving the best glare the he could manage, his anger apparent on his slightly ruddy face. His dark eyes blazing with his feelings of hatred directed to the man that had dared to hurt his mother.

"Did you here that, wench?" Jin's head dropped backwards he let out a long laugh. "Your _son_ actually wants to protect someone that would sell him for money."

The dark haired woman bit her lip as the child's soft dark brown eyes turned back down at her, his hand reaching out to touch her.

"Mother?" The boy's voice was a soft whisper, the words echoing in his ears, the small hand lightly brushed at her cheek, begging for her to answer…

"_Monster!_ Don't touch me." The voice of the woman who he had once called Mother, she recoiled from the tiny fingers that lightly touched her bruised skin.

"Mother…" Izark felt his heart shatter even further then it had under this woman's cruelty, his dark eyes filling with tears, the sorrow of being utterly rejected by his mother.

"Little demon. I never wanted you, but we needed the money…" Her head turned away from the little boy that had come to try to save his mother. "All you do is bring so much trouble." Finally managing to pull herself free from the guards that surrounded them.

Trembling, the little boy watched as Jin reached out for him, the boy's arms rising up to ward off the Rider's touch, "NO!" And a bright burst of light flashed from his raised hands the little boy using the power that existed within him for the first time.

The burst of energy slammed into Jin, forcing him back a few steps in surprise to find the boy able to even wield his powers so early. Stumbling backwards slightly, his head tipping to the side slightly, crimson eyes showing his enjoyment in knowing that the boy had awakened the powers within him.

"Finally you have awakened."

But his head was turned back to gaze at his mother, his dark eyes wide and still filled with tears, a redness spread across one cheek. "I love you… Mother…"

Abruptly the terrible scent of smoke and fire filled the air, the wisps of ash slowly curling around the wooden house. Flames licking at the wooden boards and timber supporting the roof of the house, "Your payment in full, Wench."

"No!" The woman's head turned towards the house that was going up in flames. Small hands pulled at the woman's dress gently, Izark hoping that maybe there was a chance that they could escape…

But she shoved the boy viciously away, "Get away from me. Leave me be you devil child."

The burning hot ashes brushed across his cheeks, the thick smoke flowing around his small body, eyes peering upwards through the thick haze that had suddenly enveloped them as the thatched roof went up in an eruption of flame and smoke.

"You have troubled us enough."

A boy's voice spoke, from behind where Jin stood a boy maybe a few years older then Izark gazed at him with startlingly blue eyes, crimson locks falling down around his face. "Jin." The red haired boy snapped childishly, his small arms crossed over his chest and acting as if he could command the world to do his bidding. "Come now, enough of your playing. He's not ready yet for what Father has in mind… At least we know that he is now aware of what he is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions for this story.**


End file.
